Under The Rain, I Found My Love
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Sebuah Oneshot ringan tentang Naruto yang terjebak di sekolah karena hujan. Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Apakah Kesialan, atau keberuntungan kah yang ia dapatkan? DLDR, NO FLAME. RnR please! re-publish


**Under The Rain, I Found My Love**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : **T**een

Pair : **Naru**to & **Hina**ta

Genre: Romance

**WARNING **: Gaje, Gak Mutu, Romance gagal, EYD kacau, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide norak, dll

Dedicated for : **KZX ( Wahyu Prasetya ) **Maaf baru publish, maz ^,^a

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**NO FLAME!**

.

Happy Reading, Minna-san ^_^)/

.

.

.

Zzrraaaaassssh...

Sore hujan deras mengguyur wilayah Konoha, langit mendung dan tampak pekat. Ditambah lagi angin kencang yang berhembus menderu-deru, membuat semua warga kota enggan keluar rumah dan lebih memilih untuk tetap berteduh di kediamannya yang hangat bersama keluarga mereka. Yah, itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan tokoh utama kita saat ini, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang tengah menggerutu karena sedang terjebak di tengah lebatnya hujan seorang diri di sekolah yang bahkan sudah usai sekitar empat jam yang lalu.

"Sasuke, _baka_! Dia menyuruhku menyelesaikan tugas OSIS seorang diri, sedang dia sendiri malah asyik berkencan dengan Sakura-_chan_. Dasar_ Teme_, awas saja besok, akan ku tinju muka datarnya itu," ucap Naruto yang kini sedang mendumel sendiri sembari mengepalkan tinjunya menandakan bahwa ia sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, eh? Sepulang sekolah, saat Naruto sedang memasukkan segala peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke, sang Ketua Osis datang menghampirinya dan langsung memberikan setumpuk dokumen proposal kegiatan dan beberapa dokumen kegiatan OSIS untuk segera diselesaikan hari itu juga, yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap tinggal di ruang OSIS menghadapi setumpuk kertas yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bila hanya dipandang tanpa digarap. Seharusnya waktu itu ia menikmati tidur siang di kamarnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Naruto kesal? Sudah pasti. Tapi mau apa lagi, itu juga sudah tanggung jawabnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di _Konoha High School_, tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini. Yah, mungkin yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah pasrah pada keadaan.

Naruto melirik jam tangan hitamnya, disitu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45 yang itu berarti sudah hampir lima jam ia terjebak dalam hujan sialan itu. Mau menelpon ayahnya untuk minta jemput? Sayangnya handphone miliknya sedang kehabisan baterai. Mau pulang dengan payung? Ia bahkan tak ingat pernah membawa payung saat ke sekolah. Mau pulang menerobos hujan? Perlu diingat, bahwa baru kemarin lusa ia pulang dari rumah sakit setelah opname selama seminggu akibat demam tinggi yang menyerangn ya. Mau ikut mobil teman? Hey, mana ada temannya yang masih berada di sekolah pada jam seperti sekarang ini. Baiklah, sepertinya Naruto memang harus menunggu hujan reda, atau setidaknya secercah keajaiban menghampirinya.

Lama Naruto terdiam seorang diri dalam duduknya yang gelisah, menunggu langit menghentikan tangisannya. Suasana sekitar begitu lenggang dan sunyi, sampai akhirnya... Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah dentingan nada piano yang harmonis dan sangat indah. Ia menduga itu berasal dari ruang musik, tapi siapa yang memainkannya pada jam seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan? Oh tidak, pikiran itu membuat Naruto mulai bergidik dan merinding. Semakin lama, dentingan piano itu semakin jelas mengusik indra pendengarannya, seolah mengundangnya untuk melangkah mendekati sumber nada tersebut. Perlahan Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula, ia melangkah dengan langkah pelan menuju ruang musik yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Setelah tiba di depan ruang yang ia tuju, naruto sedikit mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Dari situ ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna senada dengan bunga _lavender_, sedang memainkan sebuah _grand piano_ dengan begitu fasihnya. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat memejamkan matanya seakan sedang berusaha menikmati luapan emosinya yang tertuang dalam tiap harmonisasi dentingan nada yang tercipta dari gerak lincah jemarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto berani bersumpah jika ia melihat ada setetes bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata yang masih terpejam itu, namun sedetik kemudian langsung diusap oleh pemiliknya.

"Naruto-_kun_... andai kau tau, setiap nada yang ku mainkan adalah perasaanku padamu."

_DEG..._

Apa itu tadi? Naruto bahkan mulai meragukan indra pendengarannya yang sepertinya mendengar namanya disebut dalam sebuah kalimat sakral luapan perasaan seorang gadis.

"Tidak, aku pasti salah dengar." Naruto mulai berasumsi untuk menenangkan gejolak batin dalam hatinya. Ia mengenali gadis tadi? Ya, ia bahkan sangat mengenalinya. Hinata, seorang gadis manis yang beretika tinggi adalah sosok dari salah satu sahabatnya. Selama ini ia dan Hinata hanya berhubungan biasa sebagai teman, bahkan tidak tampak jika gadis itu menyimpan perasaan padanya. Yah, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto, bukankah segala kenyataan dan pemikiran itu kadangkala bertolak belakang, heh?

Naruto segera menyudahi acara mengintipnya sebelum gadis yang berada di dalam ruang musik itu sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi telah diawasi. Naruto kembali berjalan menuju teras depan sekolah tempat dimana biasanya para murid menunggu jemputan seusai pulang sekolah. Hujan masih tetap deras, bahkan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Hah..." Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Sekali lagi, ia terpikir pada ucapan Hinata saat ia sedang mengintipnya bermain piano di ruang musik. Naruto berusaha mencerna arti dari kalimat semu bermakna abstrak tersebut. Namun semakin Naruto mencoba berpikir, semakin banyak pula tanda tanya yang menghampiri isi pikirannya.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Terdengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekati tempat dimana Naruto berada kini. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara itu, dan tampaklah olehnya seorang gadis yang baru saja memenuhi isi pikirannya sedang berjalan sembari memanggul tas ransel dan menenteng sebuah payung ungu di tangan kanannya. Sejenak kemudian, mereka saling bertatap pandang. Mata yang seputih mutiara lautan itu terpaku, dan tampak jelas adanya keterkejutan disana. Sedang lawannya, _Blue Sapphire_ milik Naruto pun sama, tampak kaget. Selama beberapa saat, mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi terpaku, namun Hinata segera menundukkan wajahnya seraya tangannya semakin mengerat pada genggaman payungnya.

"A.. ano, Naruto-_kun_, ke-kenapa belum pulang?" Suara dengan nada lemah lembut dan terbata itu mengisi ruang indra pendengaran Naruto dan membuyarkan segala lamunannya.

"Ah, hujan.. aku tidak membawa payung, baterai _handphone_ku pun sedanghabis," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas yang menghiasi wajah _tan_ manisnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, Hinata lalu diam sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sedang Naruto, ia sendiri kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, apa benar Hinata menyukainya? Ah, naruto sendiri pun seperti tak yakin akan hal itu, karena selama ini, ia dan Hinata hanya berteman biasa. Yah biasa, dan tak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Kecuali Hinata yang selalu mengantarinya bento saat ia sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSIS atau klub sepak bolanya, hinata yang menjaganya saat ia sedang sakit dan terpaksa beristirahat di UKS, Hinata yang datang menjenguknya dan menemaninya sampai ia tertidur ketika di rumah sakit, Hinata yang selalu hadir di setiap pertandingan sepak bolanya dan selalu menyemangatinya juga memberi selamat ketika ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut, Hinata yang selalu tertunduk malu dengan pipi bersemu saat bertemu dan bertegur sapa dengannya.

_DEG_...

Rasanya Naruto baru menyadari tentang satu hal. Yah, ia baru menyadari jika selama ini Hinata begitu memperhatikannya.

_DEG..._

'Apa ini?' Naruto menyentuh bagian dadanya yang seperti terasa sesak, namun mempunyai sensasi aneh, menggelitik dan menyenangkan, bagai ada puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam hening dan tetap pada posisi masing-masing tanpa ada yang berusaha memulai percakapan lagi.

_Zzrraaaaaaash..._

Bunyi hujan yang semakin deras, Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.15 membuatnya kembali menghela napas kesal.

"A..ano, Naruto-_kun_, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Hinata, yang sepertinya dapat menebak penyebab kekesalan Naruto kali ini. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan seksama sembari menimbang-nimbang tentang jawabannya akan tawaran Hinata tadi.

"Baiklah." Naruto menerima tawaran Hinata, setidaknya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu hujan yang masih tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu ia membuka payungnya dan memandang Naruto, seakan mengajaknya untuk mulai berjalan. Naruto yang mengerti akan maksud Hinata pun mulai berjalan menuju batas teras depan sekolah. Hinata mulai memayungi tubuhnya dan Naruto, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan bersama dalam derunya deras hujan. Sesekali Naruto melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya, ia dapat melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu, dan bibirnya yang mulai membiru, 'Mungkin pengaruh dinginnya hujan.' Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Selama sepuluh menit mereka berjalan menembus hujan dengan payung kecil sebagai pelindung bersama dari guyuran hujan. Mereka sampai di sebuah jalan setapak, dimana disana banyak pohon rimbun yang menghiasi kiri-kanan jalan. Dengan ekor matanya, Naruto kembali melirik Hinata, sekedar memastikan bahwa gadis disampinya itu tidak apa-apa. Melihat wajah memerah Hinata, membuat Naruto kembali memegang bagian dada kirinya..

_DEG..._

'Kenapa, jantungku jadi berpacu secepat ini,' batin Naruto.

_Wuuuuzzzhhh_

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup sangat kencang sehingga menyebabkan payung yang dipegang Hinata jadi ikut terbang akibat tak sanggup menahannya. Dan tentulah sekarang mereka jadi basah kuyup terkena guyuran derasnya air hujan.

"A..ah, _go-gomenasai_, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menunduk dalam, menyatakan perasaan menyesal akibat kelalaiannya tadi. Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran ramah miliknya seraya memperhatikan keadaan Hinata yang basah kuyup, nampak bibirnya mulai membiru dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, Naruto langsung membawa gadis lavender itu ke sebuah bangku beratap ijuk yang dapat melindungi mereka dari terpaan air hujan, yang terletak di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Naruto kemudian membuka jas sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Hinata yang kini tengah menggigil hebat. Namun tak berhasil, tubuh Hinata tetap terlihat gemetar, giginya tak berhenti bergemeletuk. Naruto yang tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, langsung saja memeluk Hinata tanpa berpikir panjang dahulu. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ manis itu bermaksud ingin membagi kehangatan tubuhnya. Hinata cukup terkejut, tiba-tiba ia merasa adanya kehangatan yang terasa nyaman dan begitu memanjakan menjalar kesetiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati dirinya sedang dipeluk erat oleh temannya, teman yang sudah lama ia sukai. Hinata terpaku, rona merah kembali menjalar di pipinya, rasa dingin yang tadi sempat menyergapnya hilang entah kemana tergantikan oleh rasa hangat yang begitu memanjakannya.

_DEG..._

'Apa ini? Kenapa aku memeluknya? Tidak, pasti Hinata marah besar kepadaku,' batin Naruto.

'Naruto-_kun_ memelukku? _Kami-sama_, aku mohon, jika ini hanya mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku lagi,' batin Hinata seraya mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Naruto.

'Dia membalas pelukanku? Oh _Kami-sama_, kenapa ini? Kenapa semua terasa begitu ringan dan hangat...'

Mereka saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa sadar bahwa apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan itu sama. Sampai akhirnya,

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata melafalkan nama itu dengan mata terpejam, mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini. Tak apa 'kan, meski ia seorang perempuan? "_A-ano... E-eto..._ A-aku, sudah lama me-menyukai, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menyambung jeda dari ucapannya yang pertama tadi dengan semakin mengeratakan pelukannya. Mukanya yang merona hebat, ia sembunyikan dengan menenggelamkannya di lekukan leher Naruto. Pemuda dengan manik mata indah sebiru _blue ocean_ itu membatu mendengar ucapan Hinata, sedikit rasa tak percaya menyergapnya, namun ada rasa menyenangkan dan mendebarkan dalam dadanya. Entahlah, apa ini yang dinamakan **CINTA**?

"Hinata-_chan_, apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanya Naruto dengan sedkit ragu.

"A-apa Naruto_-kun_ meragukanku?" Hinata bertanya balik, tampak _liquid_ bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap meluncur kapan saja. Mungkin perkataan Naruto barusan sedikit membuat ia merasa sakit pada bagian dada juga perasaannya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Maafkan aku! Maaf karena aku baru menyadari semua ini, maaf karena aku tak pernah melihatmu selama ini, maaf karena aku tak pernah menyadari perasaanmu selama ini! Maaf kan aku, Hinata-_chan_!"

_Tes.._. setitik liquid bening itu pun jatuh dari singgasana permata _amethyst_ gadis berambut sepinggang yang berwarna senada dengan bunga lavender itu. Entahlah, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sakit? Bahagia? Entahlah...

"Maaf, karena sudah terlambat aku menyadari ini semua, seharusnya sedari dulu aku tau, ada cinta yang selalu menunggu hatiku. Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia tau bahwa gadis dalam dekapannya tersebut sedang menangis. "Tapi, disini-" ucap Naruto seraya mencengkram dadanya. "Disini terasa sangat nyaman saat mengetahui kebenaran itu, terasa hangat dan aku menyukai rasa ini," sambung Naruto lagi. Entahlah, dia tak tau apakah yang ia katakan ini benar adanya, namun satu yang ia yakini, bahwa gadis dalam pelukannya ini memang sangat berharga baginya, berharga untuk ia miliki dan ia lindungi dengan jiwanya.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata cukup kaget mendengar pengakuan Naruto, bingung hendak menjawab dengan kalimat yang seperti apa. Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya, ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua belah pipi ranum yang kini tengah merona hebat milik Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata-_chan_! Percayalah, aku akan menjagamu, aku juga berjanji takkan menyakitimu. Jadi, tetaplah di sisiku," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan matanya yang lurus menatap tajam mata berwarna putih bak mutiara laut milik gadis keturunan _klan_ Hyuuga di hadapannya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang serius.

"Naruto-_kun_, tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu di sisimu untuk menopangmu," balas Hinata tak kalah manisnya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, bagai ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya, membuat sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan dan tak tertahankan dalam tubuhnya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah memerah menahan malu atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Naruto gemas pada gadis –ehem gadisnya tersebut.

"Ku pegang ucapanmu, Nona manis." Dan yah, ucapan Naruto yang terkesan menggoda itu membuat rona merah semakin menjadi di pipi Hinata. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terkikik geli oleh tingkah lucu sang nona muda Hyuuga tersebut.

Naruto memegang kembali pipi Hinata, lalu menariknya pelan, sehingga membuatnya mampu menatap sepasang manik mutiara milik gadisnya tersebut. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, manik_ blue ocean_nya memandang lembut sang _amethyst_. Seakan mengerti pada apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, Hinata pun menutup matanya secara perlahan, dan menanti Naruto mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Naruto juga mulai memejamkan matanya, seiring dengan bibirnya yang mulai menyentuh bibir milik 'gadisnya'.

_CUP..._

Kecupan itu memberikan sensasi menyenangkan bagi keduanya, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, menyalurkan segala rasa yang telah terpandam selama ini, hingga akhirnya harus berakhir karena keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu memerah menahan malu, mereka terdiam sembari memandang kearah lain, masing-masing berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah terdiam dalam keadaan canggung selama beberapa saat, Naruto melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, tersadar bahwa hujan sudah mulai mereda, dan hari yang mulai gelap.

"Ayo, Hinata-_chan_! Ku antar kau pulang," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata. Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu dengan malu-malu. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju komplek kediaman Hyuuga dalam hening ditengah rintik hujan.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah Hinata, Naruto pun melepas gandengan tangannya, lalu menatap lembut Hinata.

"Masuklah dan istirahat! Jangan sampai kau sakit karena tadi kehujanan!" ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dan senyum manis oleh lawan bicaranya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam," sambung Naruto lagi. Lalu ia pun mendekat pada Hinata dan mencium kening Hinata sekilas dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu terpaku sejenak.

Kemudian Naruto pun berjalan keluar komplek perumahan Hyuuga tersebut, tentunya dengan hati yang bahagia, bahagia karena ia telah menemukan apa yang memang sudah seharusnya ia temukan dalam hidupnya sejak dulu. Yah, setidaknya ia dapat melupakan kekesalannya akibat terjebak hujan. Tidak, mungkin malah ia mensyukurinya. Bukan begitu, heh?

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**A/N : **Wew? Ayy publish fic gaje lagi? Wkwkwk.. ini fic buatnya ngebut-but-but.. XD,, spesial just for you, **"KZX"** Seniorku d fp Naruto XD,, gimana atuh maz hasil Request nya? Gaje kah? Abal kah? Ficnya jelek yah T,T .. Ayy emang gak ada bakat jadi penulis.. (_ _")a

Untuk semua readers yang udah baca,, thanks yah ^,^)/ Salam kenal,, Ayy Author baru yang gaje ini mohon masukannya donk XD,, _RE-EDIT_ dari segala typo, kalau masih ada typo juga, ya maaf deh ^^a Ok... saran, kritik silahkan isi kolom reviewnya.. makasih ^,^ #peluk readers satu-satu..

Salam Hangat Selalu ^^

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
